Samurai Rock: The Mercenary of Oten City
by DJ Returns
Summary: I'm back on Fanfiction under DJ Returns with a "Brief & Soulfire" reboot! In order to save his beloved Panty, Brief ventures to Oten City with the Demon Sisters to find a samurai vest known as Oni's Vest. With it, he gains two daito katanas and becomes the most powerful samurai demon on earth, but will he be strong enough to handle Corset's forces as well as Stocking?
1. Chapter I: Hard Rock Life

Disclaimer: I don't own PSG in any way…

* * *

 **It's been a long time since I've made any fanfiction in about two and a half years, and today I plan to change that! This story I'm about to tell…many of you already know, however it won't be told the same way that it was in my previous story, oh no, this reboot will have just a little more detail.**

 **Many of you know me as djlsnegima, but that name has long since been dead. I have been reborn as DJ Returns, and I'm returning with a revised and rewritten story about the orange-haired lad you thought you all knew.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen…I give you…Samurai Rock…**

* * *

The orange haired geek was on his knees as he saw the one who killed his beloved angel, disappear over the horizon with what was left of his most despicable enemy. He looked down at the trail of pieces of his lost love that was left behind before the Afro-American preacher tapped him on the shoulder. Garterbelt could only imagine what Brief was feeling right now, however he knew now wasn't the time for crying over something that was out of your own control. "Get up boy," he said in a stern voice. "You n' Chuck have a mission to get on."

Brief did as he was told however he didn't look directly at Garterbelt when doing so. "How?" he asked in a tone that was mixed with anger and sadness. "How…could she do this…?"

The preacher didn't have a clear answer to the boy's question, but he knew that if he didn't go on this mission to collect the pieces of the blonde haired angel that he fell truly in love for, he'd never know. "Look, I didn't see it coming either," Garter stated, "but that's behind us now. Right now you and those two demons hiding behind the corner over there are our only hope in solving this mess."

As if right on cue, the Demon Sisters jumped out from where they were hiding along with Fastener, and appeared before Garterbelt and Brief. "We saw the whole thing from back here," stated Kneesocks before having an angry expression on her face. "But now he's gone too far this time!"

"That backstabbing nimrod of a troglodyte!" added Scanty in fury. "We do everything for him and he breaks the number one _ruuruule_ that we as demons live by?! That rotten piece of-"

"Hold your words sister," said Kneesocks as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Corset has betrayed us and left us for that glutton goth of an angel, but if we go after him blindly without a decent plan of attack, our vendetta will surely fail."

Garter looked at the Demon Sisters before looking back at Brief. "Hmph. Looks like the three of you will have to join forces with one another if you plan on taking Corset down for good this time. However that won't be so easy with Stocking around, cuz' compared to Panty, she's much more skilled and cunning…"

"Well do you have a better plan of handling this situation?" asked Scanty a tad annoyed.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" shrugged the afro preacher. "You three are on your own with this mess. I've got more important things to take care of." And with that he disappeared back into the church while hiding a dark smirk on his face.

" _He really creeps me out sometimes…_ " thought Brief.

* * *

A few hours went by as he found himself in the limo of the Demon Sisters fully dressed in his usual nerdy green jumpsuit and proton pack, while twiddling his thumbs and still trying to process what happened. " _It just happened so fast,_ " he thought, " _one minute we're all celebrating the fact that we saved Daten City and defeated Corset, the next thing I know, I see the love of my life being diced to bits right before my eyes._ " It was hard to accept the fact that Stocking was a demon, but even harder to accept the fact that in order to save Panty he has to put "himself" in danger of unlocking Hell's Gate once again. He thought back to that night when he and Panty escaped his father's dinner engagement; after announcing that he was going to marry her, to finally have a shot at being her 1,000th time.

Of course after that it led up to the event of him being tied down against his will, at the hands of that mentally unstable bondage-loving demon. Even after going through all that and getting the chance to nail Panty a mile high, things just didn't add up.

"You seem flustered," said the younger demon who was sitting across from him. Brief looked up at Kneesocks and shook his head. "None of this makes any sense to me," he stated while trying to hold back any tears. "Do you know what it's like to finally get what you wanted? To finally attain what your heart has been searching for? Only to have it stripped from you right in the middle of your happiness in obtaining it?"

Kneesocks pondered about this for a while before nodding at Brief's question. "You desire that angel, we get it. However when someone loses something he truly cares for, they must fight in every ounce of their power to regain what they have lost."

Brief felt some sort of enlightenment when Kneesocks told him that, however a part of him didn't feel as confident as he ought to be. "Brief, your desire to save Panty will be the key weapon that will increase your confidence and strengthen your courage. However Oten City is twice as dangerous as Daten City, and if you plan to survive, we're going to help you find a special weapon that will help you battle ghosts."

"A weapon? What kind of weapon?" he asked.

Scanty broke her silence as she looked at the orange haired geek. "It's a special demon weapon known as _Oni's Vest_. It belonged to a powerful demon samurai named Oni over a thousand years ago. That vest gives its user powers beyond that of High Class Demon Commanders like us. In other words; their senses are heightened, their physical reflexes are improved, their strength tripled, their mental capabilities sharpened, and finally they gain two black and gold daito katanas that are strapped on the users back in an 'X' fashion, while firmly tucked inside their black and gold sheaths."

" _Damn, sounds like something Deadpool would wear,_ " thought the lad.

"Sounds amazing, correct? However no human or demon for that matter has seen the vest in over 50 years. But that's only because we've hidden it deep within the confines of an abandoned church in Oten City," Kneesocks stated.

"W-Wait a second, if you guys already have it then why would you hide it?" asked Brief. Scanty gave him a look that said ' _That's probably the dumbest question I've ever heard'._ "Because that vest is the most powerful demonic weapon ever made! We had to keep that vest a secret from other demons; especially Corset. If he ever found out that we possess the most powerful weapon in all of Hell, he'd do everything in his power to get it!"

"That's why we can never let him know that we have this vest. Quiet as kept...we were really planning on using this weapon to kill those tawdry angels once and for all," added Kneesocks while hiding a smirk.

"Normally we wouldn't dare let a human such as yourself anywhere near such a weapon of great power. But as the old saying goes 'desperate times calls for desperate measures'," Scanty grumbled while biting the nail of her thumb. Brief pondered a bit at the fact that the Demon Sisters actually have a weapon that might help him battle against Corset's forces, and possibly Stocking.

"If that vest is the only chance I have to save Panty, then let's go get it!" stated the geek with a small hint of confidence in his voice. Both demons looked at Brief and saw how determined he was in saving the blonde angel they both hate so much, however they also knew that they had a common enemy in Corset. "Very well," said Scanty as she tapped on the driver's seat window. Fastener rolled it down as he was the one driving the limo…

"How far are we from Oten City?" she asked. The pink creature pointed ahead as they passed a big green sign that said "Welcome to Oten City".

"Ah, it appears that we're here," said Kneesocks as Brief looked through the driver's seat window as well. Indeed they have arrived into Oten City; as the sky was a red-orange color that was accompanied by a crackle of lightning, and some gusts of wind as if to say ' _Turn back…you're not welcome here!_ '. Fastener drove slowly towards a road leading up a hill where the old abandoned that Kneesocks was talking about, stood.

G-String arrived at the front doors of the old church as Fastener hopped out and opened the side door of the limo. Scanty came out first followed by her younger demon sibling, and then bringing up the rear was Brief. As Fastener closed the door and ditched his limo driver outfit both demons and geek boy looked at the surroundings of the new city that they were now in. "So this must be the church you guys were talking about, huh…?" said the lad.

"Indeed," Scanty replied.

"This is where we've hidden the vest that you'll need in order to fight Corset and that angel. This place will also serve as our current HQ as of now…" stated Kneesocks.

The Demon Sisters opened the doors of the church as Brief was the first to walk inside. "Wow…this place almost reminds me of the church back in Daten City," he said as faint memories of him and the angels popped into his head causing a small tear to roll down his cheek. Fastener was bringing the belongings of the Demon Sisters inside the church. (How he's able to lift so much weight is beyond us.) "Sister, will you happily accompany me in finding the samurai vest?" asked Kneesocks in an elegant tone that her older sister loved so much. She smiled as she looked lovingly into her eyes…

"I would be happy to," Scanty replied in a giggle. As weird as Brief found their affectionate relationship to be, he kind of wished that he and Panty would have that kind of relationship. However she would always call him names, use him as a human shield, and screw different guys right in front of him without even a second glance. Despite all of this he still loved her, and he knew just how genuine her love for him was during that night in that old shack. Oh how he loved being inside her while she quietly hushed his name in his ear; as if to say that no matter who she's been with, she was thinking of him. Even if that love only lasted for a night he knew how Panty felt about him; but just had a hard time of truly showing it.

"I-I guess I'll just wait up here until you guys return!" he said as the Demon Sisters agreed with that decision. Kneesocks told Fastener to look after Brief while they went down into the church's basement to look for the samurai vest. The geeky lad sat in one of the seats of the sanctuary as he looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes…

 _When he awoke he found himself on green and luscious grass as he looked up at the blue skies that lie before him. He also heard the laughter of a girl swinging on the swings as Brief saw the love of his life. "She looks so beautiful on the swings…" he thought as she looked in his direction. "C'mon Brief, swing me!" said Panty in a loving and angelic voice._

 _It didn't take long for the orange haired lad to come running to his blonde angel, as he grasped the sides of the ropes while smiling at her. "My Panty," he sighed. "I'm so happy you see me as more than just a nerd, you see me as your one true love."_

" _Brief," she replied, "You've always been the wind beneath my wings. I know I haven't always been nice to you, but even through all that you still have a deep and burning love for me…"_

" _Of course I do Panty. I've always been in love with you," smiled Brief. The two of them looked into each others eyes as they began to embrace each other in a passionate kiss. However Brief started to back away as the kiss tasted a bit…bitter. Then he looked into Panty's eyes as her head slumped forward with her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and blood dripping from her mouth. Brief then had a horrified look on his face as he looked at the blonde's chest and found a blue and white stripped sword had gone through it._

" _NOOOOOO!" screamed Brief as an evil cackle was heard as the sky turned black and red like a ghost. Standing behind Panty was Corset and Stocking; as the younger Anarchy's sword was firmly lodged into her older sister's chest. "Eyahahahaha! Once again you've lost the very thing you were trying to save! And the worst part is, you were too weak to save her!" laughed Corset._

 _Stocking pulled Stripe I out of her chest as Panty's body slumped into the arms of Brief. Blood was running down his white tuxedo as a mix of horror and sadness was etched across his face…which then turned to anger._

" _I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" he growled. "BOTH OF YOUR ASSES ARE DEAAAAAD!"_

Brief woke up screaming at the top of his lungs just as the Demon Sisters burst through the basement door with their weapons in hand. Scanty had her black/gold revolvers pointed at Brief while Kneesocks had her scythes pointed in the same direction. "Who wants some?!" they both said in unison as they lowered their weapons to find no threat being posed.

Instead they just found Brief on the floor panting heavily…

"False alarm sister, it's just our wet-behind-the-ears friend having a bad dream," groaned Scanty as she and Kneesocks put away their weapons.

"Panty…" he muttered faintly as his body was shaking a little. Scanty face-palmed at the fact that Brief was still hung up over the same angel that _ruined_ her face. " _That wretched skank is the whole reason we're in this rotten mess in the first place,_ " she thought. " _Once she's revived I plan on killing her myself after we deal with Corset and that other angel!_ "

* * *

An hour had passed as the trio stood in the center isle of the church. Kneesocks was clutching onto the samurai vest that she and her sister were talking about. It was the same color as her weapons with the Demon Sister's insignia placed on the upper back of the vest. She then handed Brief the vest as he looked at it for a moment. "So d-do you want me to put the vest on?" he asked as if he was unsure about the decision.

"Yes. We need to see how the samurai vest will react to you. With you being the blood kin of Hell's Monkey it should surely respond well to your power," stated Kneesocks.

"If you say so," replied Brief. He started to take off his green jumpsuit leaving nothing but him in his briefs as he tried the vest on. It spooked him only for a second as the vest latched onto his body like a second skin, however it soon felt amazingly comfortable. Afterwards a red and dense aura cloaked the orange haired geek as he dropped to one knee and noticed a pair of black/gold daito katanas (in their sheaths) appeared, and strapped themselves onto the back of the vest in an X-pattern fashion just like the Demon Sisters said they would. Black/gold gauntlets appeared on his arms as Brief's orange bangs suddenly became one straight bang; revealing his jade green eyes. The lad's body began toning up as he gained muscle definition in his arms and abs on his stomach, as a pair of black/gold leather pants and black/gold combat boots appeared on his person.

Both Scanty and Kneesocks looked at him with a look that said 'do me now!', as the red aura began to fade and Brief began to stand up on his feet. He looked at his hands and noticed the gauntlets before the youngest demon sister took out a small hand mirror and gave it to him. "Whoa!" he shouted as he used the mirror to scan the rest of his body. "W-What in the world happened to me? I'm…I'm hot as hell!"

"You sure are…" whispered Scanty though not audible enough to hear. The samurai vest actually looked good on him as Kneesocks circled around and observed him for a bit. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Not sure," Brief replied.

"Dear sister this is quite amazing. I never would have guessed Oni's Vest would react so well to him. Perhaps it has something to do with Hell's Monkey, wouldn't you agree?" asked Scanty while secretly ogling over Brief's 'new' body.

"I would agree with that statement my sister, however I wouldn't jump the gun just yet," stated Kneesocks.

"What do you mean by that?" Brief asked.

"In order to see just how well the samurai vest will react to you being in combat, me and my sister will fight you with everything we've got!" declared the younger demon.

"Wait—WHAT?!" stammered the geek boy.

"My dear Kneesocks is right dear boy. Unless you master how to use those swords on your back to their fullest potential, you won't stand a devil of a chance out there against Corset or that glutton of an angel," smirked Scanty.

"That is why both of us are going to train you on how to use the most powerful in all of demon history, against your enemies," said Kneesocks.

"If you're not prepared to try and kill us…" said Scanty.

"Then you'll surely die," finished Kneesocks.

It didn't take long for the Demon Sisters to chant their incantation as their theme song was cued on point. They soon stripped off their respective garments and transformed into their demon forms as they looked at Brief with smirks on their faces. "Since we can't risk losing our home base headquarters, we'll be taking the fight outside," stated Kneesocks as she swung her scythes downward causing the gust of wind to blow Brief right out of the front doors of the church. He somehow did a backflip and landed on his feet as he was trying to figure out how he just did that. Before long the Demon Sisters stood before him with their weapons ready as the orange haired lad had no choice but to fight them…

"Okay…" he said as he reached for the hilts of his katanas. "Here we go…"

* * *

 **CHAPTER I – HARD ROCK LIFE**

 **End!**

 **That will do it for the first chapter! I know many of you are wondering what kind of parings will be going on in this story, well so far I will say this; Scanty is starting to give Brief some looks. More will be revealed about those details in the coming chapters, until then…stay tuned! :)**


	2. Chapter II: Rock & Load

**Sorry for the long wait time, and I thank you all for your patience. Now let's pick up where we left off shall we?**

* * *

"Since we can't risk losing our home base headquarters, we'll be taking the fight outside," stated Kneesocks as she swung her scythes downward causing the gust of wind to blow Brief right out of the front doors of the church. He somehow did a backflip and landed on his feet as he was trying to figure out how he just did that. Before long the Demon Sisters stood before him with their weapons ready as the orange haired lad had no choice but to fight them…

"Okay…" he said as he reached for the hilts of his katanas. "Here we go…"

The Demon sisters saw how nervous the lad was as they both shook their heads. "If you show any sign of fear or weakness against your opponent, the battle will be over before it even begins!" Scanty said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Within an eighth of a second she and Kneesocks charged at Brief and attacked him head on, as he was able to draw both daito swords and defend himself in the nick of time. The black and gold steel blades clashed against Kneesocks' scythes with small sparks flying overhead, as she locked her sights directly onto him. Brief felt his body beginning to shift downward as the younger demon girl started pressing her weight onto his swords. Drops of sweat began to form on his head as the orange haired geek grunted and struggled to break the deadlock. Though his heels dug deeper into the ground he somehow found a way to break free from the deadlock, and pushed Kneesocks into her own sister causing both of them to stumble backwards and almost fall to the ground. Brief looked at the Demon Sisters gripping both dais (swords) in his hands as a look of uneasiness, yet determination, appeared on his face.

"Oh my sister, perhaps there might be some hope for him after all," smirked Scanty.

"Indeed there is," replied Kneesocks, "but first we have to draw out the vest's power a little more. He won't last a one hundredth of a second against Corset or that tawdry angel unless he unlocks the vest's true power…"

"Then it's up to us isn't it? Very well…" Scanty began to point one of her pistols at Brief as he took on a battle stance with both blades. "Time for some long-distance defense my boy," the lime haired demon said in a sultry tone as she fired multiple shots at the dual sword-wielding lad. He only hesitated for a moment as he raised the daito katana in his right hand, and slashed the oncoming bullet in half. Six more were coming his way as he used the other daito, to slice two of them that were aimed for his right side in half. He gripped both katanas in an 'X' fashion as he raised them over his head quickly, before bringing them down in a rapid downward cross slash, to cut the incoming bullets in half. "You have to do it faster!" demanded Scanty as she fired twelve more shots at Brief.

The lad did just that as he started seeing exactly where the bullets were going to hit him on his person, and started slashing them in half on contact. Within minutes Brief started to get the hang of using his black/gold daito katanas as he slashed the incoming bullets left and right. "Faster, faster, FASTER!" yelled Scanty as she fired over 30 rounds of ammunition. Brief swung violently at the bullets that were coming his way, as he was cutting them in half almost at precisely the same time that Scanty was firing them. During the whole process she saw Brief's power and preciseness with his strikes beginning to improve, however she was nowhere near done with him. "Ha! Is that…fast enough for you?" huffed the lad as he lowered his weapons down towards his waistline. Kneesocks was a bit impressed with how quickly he was able to slice down her older sister's bullets, but Scanty was just warming up.

"Not bad," she complimented. "Your reaction time is improving quite well, however this is the part of the battle where the pace will be quickened…starting, NOW!"

Scanty didn't waste any time firing more bullets at Brief as he stuck to his defensive battle stance, and started slicing them in half at a much quicker pace than before. Not only was he able to see the bullets coming towards him before they were fired, it almost felt like time had slowed down to nearly three second intervals; as he slashed, sliced, and cut down each bullet that was coming at him from Scanty's revolver. The Rock lad did a few 360 degree spins while slashing more ammunition coming from the elder demon. Both Scanty and Kneesocks had exactly no idea he would improve this much in this short amount of time.

" _What's happening to me,_ " Brief thought as he continued slicing through Scanty's bullets. " _It's like I'm able to see them coming before they can even touch me. Could this have something to do with the vest I'm wearing? Is the vest doing all of this?!_ "

"Perhaps it's time for me to join in," stated Kneesocks as Scanty gave the 'OK' to enter the fray. After Brief slashed down the last 18 bullets he saw the younger blue-haired demon coming his way. She swung one of her scythes towards Brief's leg as he countered it with his daito katana. Both started crossing swords and scythes with each other as sparks were emitted from each clash and strike. The pace began to quicken as Brief dodged up to five slashes from Kneesocks before making four of his own towards her chest, and legs. All but one slash was blocked as the younger demon took the hit on her right lower leg, as the blood from that cut started oozing out a bit from it. Brief spun one of his dais in his hand before he slipped it back into its sheath, as he knelt down towards Kneesocks who was on the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied though her leg would say otherwise. Scanty slipped her weapons back into their "proper place" as she knelt down towards her sister as well. "Ah, the cut doesn't look as bad as I thought," she said before pulling out a first aid kit. "I suppose that will do it for training right now."

Brief looked at his black and gold katana as he was still trying to figure out how he was able to do what he just did. Scanty looked in his direction only for a minute while applying bandages on Kneesocks' right lower leg. "It's more than just the vest itself if that's what you're thinking," she stated. "You're the kindred blood of Hellsmonkey. That means not only do you possess the ability to use demon weapons, but because of the Hellsmonkey's very aura that is inside you Brief, you can unlock the samurai vest's true latent powers."

"Wait, are you saying that not only can I use the same kind of weapons you guys do, but I've got a special aura because of me screwing in Hell's keyhole back in Daten?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Kneesocks. "When you lodged yourself inside the lock of the Hell's Gate keyhole, you unlocked the ability to use the Hellsmonkey's aura. My sister and I noticed it while you were battling against her bullets, which would explain how you're able to learn the demon fighting style so quickly…"

"That's why if we continue to train you on how to use the katanas on your back more effectively, you'll become strong enough to take down even the highest level ghost!" added Scanty. Hearing this information gave Brief a bit more hope and confidence in himself, as he slid his daito katana back in its sheath. He stood on both feet as Scanty assisted in helping her younger demon sibling off the ground. "We need to look for those Panty pieces," the orange haired samurai suddenly said. "Corset can't do a thing unless I open Hell's Gate for him, however if we resurrect Panty before then we'll be able to stop him and Stocking before their plans even have a chance to succeed!"

"I suppose your right," Kneesocks replied. "However we must be careful as well. Corset took into consideration that we would be coming here to rescue that angel with you, so this city is crawling with his mid to high level ghost minions."

Brief drew his right daito in less than a split second and held it to his right, while looking the Demon Sisters from the corner of his eye. "It's just like you said, right? If you guys keep on training with me, I'll be stronger than any ghost we happen to run into around here, right?"

Both demons nodded in awe at just how quickly Brief's demeanor changed. Less than three hours ago, he was a timid little geek who had no idea how he was going to stop Corset and Stocking, while trying to save Panty. Now he possesses the most powerful demon vest in all of Hell, two more than powerful daito katanas, and the ability to tap into the hidden aura he gained from being the descendent of Hellsmonkey.

"Absolutely, Brief," Scanty replied with a smile of confidence causing her sister to smile as well. Even though she had bandages on her right leg Kneesocks was still able to walk normally. The trio began leaving the grounds of the church as they began searching for the Panty piece trail, and following it. Less than a kilometer away from where they were, two figures stood atop a building as they saw everything that has happened…

"Those rotten conniving demons…" growled one of the figures who looked like a grey blob with white hair in the shape of a cone. "Now that boy possesses the most powerful weapon in demon history! Even so…it shouldn't deter such a skilled swordswoman like you from stopping him and those pathetic Demon Sisters, should it my dear?"

The other figure was a female with blue/pink hair that reached towards her ankles. She was wearing a one piece gothic lolita outfit with a grey corset, silver choker, blue heart accessories, white coverings on her hands, white sleeves that stop at the shoulders, silver bracelets on her wrists, blue and white stockings with grey heels, and a blue bow in the back of her head. She glanced at the blob only for a moment before looking back at Brief and the Demon Sisters.

"No…" Stocking replied in a monotone voice. "I'll make sure our plan doesn't fail this time…"

* * *

More than six hours have passed as Brief and the Demon Sisters returned back to their headquarters to rest and recuperate. The trio was quite proud of themselves in collecting over 200 of Panty's chopped pieces, as Brief kept the bag strapped around his waist. "Hm, I'll say we've done a fine well job, don't you both agree?" asked Kneesocks.

"Of course my sister," replied Scanty while messaging her forehead causing her to blush.

"Scanty, you know how much that makes me blush," chuckled the younger demon. Scanty saw her sister's blush deepen as a look of sexual lust appeared on her face.

"I suppose I'll have to do something to make you blush even more, won't I…?" she spoke in a tone that dripped more lust than her gazing look gave off. Brief was only a few feet away when he heard all of this and came up with one conclusion; " _Lesbian sisters,_ " he thought as he shook his head while sweat-dropping.

* * *

Nightfall came as Brief and the Demon Sisters were fully settling in, and getting ready for some well needed shuteye. The church that they were staying in was similar in architectural style; as it had two bedrooms, one master bedroom, and one guest room just like the church back in Daten City. The only difference is; the bathroom was on the same floor as the other bedrooms, and not in the attic.

Scanty entered into the bathroom as she looked around at the decor. "Hmm…the owner has quite an interesting taste in the texture and color scheme, though I would've gone with something a little darker," she said to no one in particular. Afterwards she proceeded towards the shower and began to strip down to her birthday suit. Upon opening the curtains she saw the style of decor that she was talking about, which put a rather gleeful smile on her face. "Now that's what I'm talking about," she said as she didn't waste any time getting in the shower and turning on the facet.

Here's where things get 'interesting'…

Scanty turned the middle knob after adjusting the water temperature to her linking, as the water began hitting her body in a rather sensual way. She reached for a wash cloth and a bar of soap that just so happened to be neatly placed in the pocket area of the shower. She then started lathering her body with the soap that smelled like roses and melons as the water continued to message her in a way that was both exciting, and sexual. It wasn't long before she found herself dancing erotically in the shower, as Scanty was bumping and grinding to an R&B song that happened to come on out of nowhere. She started touching herself in ways that only a man, or a woman for that matter, could. Scanty rubbed the cloth down her legs as she continued to move around exotically in the shower, as the soap suds dripped from her legs into the water below, almost like a scene from a porno movie.

She stood under the shower head as the water ran through her lime green hair, as Scanty continued to grind erotically to the sound of the song that was playing in her head. She had no idea a warm shower would give her this kind of sensation since that one time back in Section H with her sister. Scanty loved her sister more than anything in the world, but couldn't understand why everyone else thought that the relationship between her and her sister, was more affectionate that it ought to be. There was nothing wrong with affectionate sisterly love; especially for Scanty and Kneesocks, because it shows that they deeply care for one another, and doesn't want one or the other getting hurt in any sort of way or fashion. While continuing to bump n' grind on an invisible stripper pole in the shower, an image of Brief suddenly popped in her head. She then had a flashback about the arranged marriage between her and the lad that happened through his father and her former boss…

" _What the hell does he see in that bitch of an angel that he doesn't see in me?!_ " Scanty thought in her head. " _Compared to me she's nothing but a slut stain that's not even worthy of being called a woman! She's vulgar to him, doesn't care about any aspects in his life, plus I've got bigger boobs and a nicer ass than she does!_ "

The sound of a record scratch was heard as the lime haired demon stopped dancing in the shower, before a look of depression appeared on her face. She banged her fist against the shower wall as she looked down towards the draining water. It was only for a few minutes until there was a knock on the other side of the bathroom door. "Sister, are you in there?" asked Kneesocks on the other side of the door.

The older demon sighed heavily before shaking her head. "Yes Kneesocks, I'm here," was her reply. She turned the middle facet off as the water from the shower stopped running, though the dripping water running down her cheek almost made it look like she had been crying. "Brief said that he wanted to speak with you, what should I tell him?" Kneesocks asked. Perking up from the sound of his name Scanty dashed towards the door in a bath tower before opening it up.

"Ah, really?!" she replied sounding surprised. "Tell him I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Will do," Kneesocks nodded, "By the way, how is that shower in there?" Scanty chuckled a bit before pointing at it. "Amazing," she replied in a soft and sensual tone. "It'll make you feel like a real woman in there…"

"Oh…really?" blushed Kneesocks as she felt the gleam of sexuality coming from her elder sister. As Scanty walked by towards one of the rooms that she and her sister were staying in, Kneesocks gazed at the shower while contemplating if she should get in and trust her sister or not. While trying hard to hide her blush she proceeded in entering into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile inside the main bedroom Brief sat on the bed still wearing half of his samurai outfit; which was just the pair of black leather pants he had on, and not the vest that he hung up in the closet. A few minutes later Scanty entered into the room with a black nightie on, and a black pair of lace panties. The Rock boy turned around and saw her, as he was doing the best he can to hide his blush from his face. "Oh, there you are Scanty," he said in a much more confident tone that before. "Your sister told you that I wanted to talk with you about something, right?"

"She did," replied the demon woman, "so what's on your mind?"

Brief looked at the panty-shaped scar on her face before gazing down towards the floor. A small sigh left his lips before taking in some air and beginning to speak. "I've been doing some thinking lately about what's been going on in the past couple days, and for the first real time in my life…I'm kinda scared…"

Scanty blinked a second time before slowly leaning in towards him. "Scared? Of what?" she asked. Brief looked away from her only for a moment before gazing back down towards the ground again. "About a lot of things," he replied, "I'm tired of always being something of like a puppet of crutch to my dad because of the scandal of him embezzling all that money! I'm tired of people treating me different because I have millions of dollars! I just want to be a normal person with a normal life! But…whenever I look at Panty, she gives me a sense that no matter what people say about her…she's happy with who she is."

"And you want to prove to her that you're more than just a geek boy, correct?" she asked.

"Yes," Brief replied boldly. "Despite all that she and her sister put me through, she means the world to me. It's because of her that I'm here in Oten City with you guys training with this new weapon, in order to save her."

Although she was happy that Brief's confidence was growing with each passing minute, Scanty's heart still felt in turmoil. She thought that he would never feel the same way about her, and that it would always be about Panty; the blonde angel he loves, the blonde angel that doesn't care about what Heaven and Earth think about her and her actions, and the same blonde angel that gave her the hideous scar on her face. Though she was smiling and happy for the Rock lad, she seethed venom towards the love of his life and the one that he calls 'pure' in spite of her flaws that others see in her that he doesn't. However in order to defeat Corset and Stocking, and help Brief rescue Panty, she had to bite her tongue just a little while longer…

"It's always nice to have something to fight for," she stated. "I believe the training that me and Kneesocks will be giving you will bring you a long way in saving the woman you love…"

"You think so?" asked Brief while looking at Scanty.

"Yes," she replied. The rest of the night was rather peaceful, as the Demon Sisters and Brief went to their bedrooms to rest up for the long day ahead they would have tomorrow. Scanty of course still kept her thoughts to herself about her and Brief's relationship…and what was going to happen after all was said and done.

" _Although we may be enemies…he needs a woman like me to love him…_ "

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

Training began without a hitch as Brief was clashing against Kneesocks' scythes using his two daito swords. When he swung upwards she countered. When she swung downwards he countered. The two ended up in a flurry of stabs, swings, and clashes of their weapons against each other, as sparks littered the air almost like neon confetti. After another round of clashes the two made distance from one another, while sweat was dropping from their faces. Brief's body and face had many cuts and slashes, but none of them were life-threatening. Kneesocks' outfit had several tears and shreds from the Rock lad's swords, but just like him her cuts weren't too bad, though she still had bandages on her right leg from training the other day. "Your offense against my sister is improving," praised Scanty. "But let's see you take on both of us at the same time!"

"Bring it!" coaxed the orange haired samurai as the Demon Sisters came at him full speed ahead. Kneesocks slashed at Brief over eight times but he dodged every single blow. He then did a jumping knee strike and hit the younger demon in the chin before sweep kicking her to the ground, and slashing her in the back with an upwards strike of his right blade while the left one was in its sheath. Scanty came towards him as he used the hilt of his dai, to block the barrel of the gun that was coming in the direction of his head. "Nice reaction time!" she complimented before swinging her right leg towards Brief's face. He used his arm to block it and then countered with a slash towards her midsection, as Scanty was able to evade it at the last second. She then fired multiple shots of at least 40 or more as Brief cut each bullet in half much faster than he did the day before. Drops of sweat were flying from his face as the lime haired demon fired rounds upon rounds of about 70 or more before her sister once again entered the fray. Brief's aura began to kick in as the Demon Sisters began to figure out just how it occurred.

" _Ah, I see now. The only way for that power to become unleashed is if the boy is under a lot of stress like he is now…_ " Scanty thought.

Against both Scanty and Kneesocks, Brief was holding his own without showing any signs of slowing down or getting weaker. They were amazed at how quickly he was memorizing their attack patterns, and how fast he has been able to react to their attacks. After slicing the last round of bullets in half the Rock lad clashed against Kneesocks as the two of them engaged in another flurry of swings, clashes, and parries. Brief dodged over ten swings from the blue haired demon and slashed at her only five times; with only two of the five hitting their mark and causing the demon to fall backwards onto the ground.

Brief sheathed both blades as he went over to Kneesocks to help her up. "You're improving on a level…that we never…expected," she said in small breaths due to her injuries.

"Yeah…I noticed…" was the lad's reply. Scanty slipped her weapons back into their place as she applauded Brief on another successful day of training.

"I must admit," she said, "your skills with your new weaponry are vastly improving. In that case I do believe we have found the answer on how you're able to unleash the Hellsmonkey aura. My sister and I didn't notice it at first but I believe we have figured it out."

"Okay, so how do I unleash it?" asked the Rock lad.

"You have to be under a great deal of stress…" Kneesocks replied.

"You see, when Kneesocks and I attacked you simultaneously, your sudden reaction to the attack awoke the hidden power that you possess through Hellsmonkey. So putting yourself under an extreme amount of stress is the only way that you're able to unlock that power," Scanty explained in detail.

"However, the only time you're able to tap into it is during times of heavy stress. So we need to teach you how to control that aura, and draw it out at will without being under stress during a battle," added Kneesocks. Brief rubbed the back of his head as he was processing and taking in everything the Demon Sisters were telling him about the swords, and the power of Hellsmonkey. He knew the samurai vest had something to do with the unique skills and abilities he gained while wearing it, but had no idea that it was also drawing out a power he never knew he truly had…

"How about that," Brief said with a small smirk on his face. "So you're saying that the aura that I have from Hellsmonkey, may be stronger than any ghost I'll ever face?"

"Yes," replied Scanty.

"Stronger than any angel?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Kneesocks.

"Stronger than any demon?" he asked.

"Yes!" both sisters said in unison.

"Stronger than Corset?!" he asked with a fire in his voice.

"YES!" both Demon Sisters replied in the same fashion. Brief clapped his hands together and sighed softly before taking in a deep breath, and releasing. "Scanty…Kneesocks…though we all may not be on the same team…I'm gonna do whatever it takes to help you achieve your revenge against Corset!" he boldly stated. "However…"

"However…?"

"I need to achieve mine first!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER II – ROCK & LOAD**

 **End!**

 **Again I apologize for the long wait time that this chapter took, but now things are starting to get a bit more interesting. Since I'll have more time over the Spring Break, let's see if I can get two chapters up by next week. Only time will tell…**


	3. Chapter III: Rocky Road

**Welcome back! Hope you all like the story so far. We're about to get close towards our first ghost battle with Brief's new samurai weapon; the demon vest with two black and gold daito katanas! BTW, I've been thinking about what names to call Brief's swords lately, so I've decided to go with Double Gold Slicer as the alternate name for his katanas.**

 **Ok, enough out of me. Let's move on to the story…**

* * *

The wind whistled an eerie tune as Brief and the Demon Sisters made their way through the intersections of Oten City, searching for the remaining Panty pieces. The sky remained the same unwelcoming orange and red color as it did when the trio first came to the city 48 hours ago. It was within that same 48 hours that the Rock child has trained with the Demon Sisters on how to use the most powerful weapon in the world, which he currently has with him. He walks through the eerie streets of Oten City sporting the demon vest proudly on his person, with his two daito swords strapped to his back in an 'X' fashion.

"345…346…347…348…"

" _I've never seen the boy so determined to get that slob of an angel back,_ " thought Scanty while walking beside him with Kneesocks behind. Though the effects of the arranged marriage still hurt her on the inside, she swallowed her pride for the moment and proceeded in helping Brief get Panty back.

"We're more than halfway there guys!" said Brief with a hint of excitement after picking up the 351st piece. The trio walked for what seemed like hours until they came to a three-way intersection, staring at a junkyard full of tires. "Ah, it appears the trail ends here," stated Kneesocks as she looks on the ground and doesn't see any more Panty pieces.

"What—no!" shouted the Rock lad, "The trail can't dead end here?! That's not fair!"

"Calm yourself boy!" said Scanty waving a hand in front of him. "Just because the trail has gone cold doesn't mean that it won't pick up somewhere else in the city."

"My sister is right. Corset has been known to play mind games with his enemies, so perhaps this might be our first test…" added Kneesocks.

"First test, huh?" questioned the Rock samurai.

"The only thing that fool is testing is my patience!" growled Scanty as she whipped out her revolvers without notice. She and her sister along with Brief entered into the junkyard while keeping their eyes open, and their guard up for anything that might be a threat. They made sure that they stood as close to each other as possible, should anything jump out them before the others could respond. Suddenly a small dark figure jumped out from underneath a small pile of tires and into the air. Scanty didn't waste any time pointing her revolvers at the figure and preparing to pull both triggers.

" **DON'T SHOOT!** " yelled the figure in a squeaky sounding voice as the Demon Sisters and Brief tried to get a good look at it from midair. A groan escaped the lips of Scanty and Kneesocks as they knew the identity of the dark figure that landed before them…

"Ugh! You again?" the elder demon groaned as the figure turned out to be none other than the little ghost from Daten High, that gave the Anarchy Sisters a hard time.

" **Hey guys, remember me?** " snickered the little ghost. " **How long has it been since I last saw your ugly mugs, eh?** "

"Wait, I remember you. You were with us when Panty, Stocking, and I went down to Loser's Lair together and found the Demon Sister's ghost factory, right?" stated Brief while pointing at the ghost.

" **Someone's had their Wheaties today, not a bad guess kiddo!** " giggled the ghost.

"What do you want from us? As far as we're concerned we don't have any more business with you," said Kneesocks in a firm tone.

" **N-No! You got me all wrong! I'm not here to hurt you guys, I wanna join you!** " replied the ghost. This response got skeptical looks from the trio, well, with the exception of Brief nonetheless. "Meh, what makes us think we're going to let you join us?!" Scanty said with a growl. "You were useless against those moron angels and you're useless to us now!"

"Now wait a sec you guys, maybe she…or he might have some info that might help us in the long run. Wouldn't hurt to have him or her tag along with us, would it?" shrugged Brief.

" **Sides, I know some stuff about the ghosts here that might save your ass when that time comes!** " added the little ghost jumping up and down like a child. Again a look of skepticism kicked in for the Demon Sisters before sighing in defeat to let the little ghost join them. "Fine, you can come along," said Scanty, "but for your sake you better not be lying…"

" **Lying? About what?** " asked the ghost dumbfounded.

"About what you know about the ghosts in this city," Kneesocks answered.

"Should we discover that you've been hiding some information from us…" Scanty paused as she leaned in towards the little ghost's face and gave her a glare scarier than Stocking's. "…The fate that awaits you will be quite unpleasant," she finished causing the ghost to literally 'BM' on himself out of fear.

" _Talk about getting the shit scared out of you…_ " thought Brief while hiding his laughter.

* * *

A few more hours went by as the trio along with their new ghost companion, found the new area where the trail had once gone cold and picked up where they left off. "You know in the mitts of all this excitement, I never got the chance to ask for your name," said the Rock lad to the little ghost on his shoulder.

" **Last thing I remember about my name before I died was May, so call me May!** " the ghost known as May replied.

"May, huh? That's a cool name," smiled Brief. While the Demon Sisters followed behind, Scanty could help but feel just a little bit agitated, that she and her sister let Brief talk them into having May tag along. They knew from his past experience with the angels that he's really a nice guy once you get to know him. Brief is the kind of soul that can befriend almost anyone, despite the fact that he gets picked on by jocks and rejected by girls. Panty didn't treat him any different when she came into his life, so why should she get someone who loves her but doesn't return the same affection back? This question burned the lime-haired demon to the core of her heart. Why does he love a girl like Panty so much that he'd risk his own life just to save her? Knowing that she may not return his feelings?

The thought of this cut into her heart like one of the swords the lad carries on his back. The more she thought of Panty, the more she wanted to kill her for herself. Not just her, but Stocking too. How dare she say that she's now a demon because Corset saw her as a better apprentice than his own daughters? That gluttonous bitch is STILL an angel and she knows it! She's the reason he's here. She's the reason why Panty's gone. 'She's the reason why I can't get my vengeance on that blonde bimbo who defaced the elegance of my face with her trashy panties!' she thought. Although multiple thoughts about Panty, Stocking, and Corset ran through her mind, Scanty remembered what Brief said…

" _Scanty…Kneesocks…though we all may not be on the same team…I'm gonna do whatever it takes to help you achieve your revenge against Corset!" he boldly stated. "However…"_

" _However…?"_

" _I need to achieve mine first!"_

That was all the conformation she needed. She knew Brief felt the same way about all of this. She knew he wanted Stocking to atone for her sin in killing Panty just as much as she wanted to kill the blonde angel for herself. She couldn't take that away from him. That would be against her and her sister's _ruuruules_.

Scanty suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Brief stopped at another intersection; only this time it was closer towards the heart of the city, and there were two buildings just four blocks ahead that looked all too familiar. "It can't be," stammered Kneesocks as Brief and Scanty soon got the same reaction. "He's already built a new Section H. If that's the case then the new Hell's Gate must be straight ahead."

" **INCOMING!** "

Brief and the Demon Sisters along with May who yelled said word, jumped out of the way of an incoming blue/white electrified sword. The blade impaled itself into the pavement as it made a small crater due to the proximity of the supercharged aura surrounding it. After the smoke had cleared Brief and the Demon Sisters made their way to their feet.

" **What the hell was that about?! Someone tried to kill us!** " yelled May.

"You think?!" Scanty and Kneesocks fired back in unison. Brief knew who the sword was from, but he never thought he'd have to face 'her' this soon…

"Scanty, Kneesocks," said the Rock lad in a serious tone. "She's coming!"

 ****(CLANG!)****

A burst of sparks and electricity sprinkled into the air before fading towards the ground, as May and the Demon Sisters saw Brief using his daito blades, to defend himself against a figure wielding a blue and white Claymore. "Damn, you catch on quick Geek Boy…" said the figure in a monotone voice that sounded all too familiar.

"I know that Twilight Sparkle voice anywhere!" stated Kneesocks. "That's…"

"Stocking Anarchy…" growled Brief. "The bitch that killed my girlfriend…"

Both Brief and the gothic angel broke away from each other while gripping the hilts of their respective weapons. Scanty was seething as much venom as Brief was over the fact that Panty was no longer with them. "I see you brought the peanut gallery with you," stated the fallen angel/demon. "Probably a dumb choice in my opinion…"

"The only dumb choice you made was taking Panty from me," replied Rock while glaring at Stocking. "What do you plan to gain by siding with Corset anyway?!"

"That's none of your business Geek Boy," sneered the angel. "Don't bother trying to stop what must be done. Corset wants to open the second Hell's Gate, but he can't do that unless you come with me."

"Fat chance you fat ass angel! If you think we're going to do that you've got another thing coming!" growled Scanty pointing her revolvers at Stocking. The goth just flipped her hair while having a smirk on her face. "Scanty…you always were the hotheaded one, much like my bitchy sister," she laughed. "As much as I hate to burst your bubble, you two demon skanks aren't even a match for me anymore. My battle skills are on a level that neither of you will ever reach. And you know what? You never will…"

" **Damn, she burned you two but good,** " said May in the background. While the Demon Sister's hate for the younger Anarchy Sister continued to elevate, Brief stood dead center before the gothic angel. Though the fire of vengeance was burning in his soul too, he decided to calm himself down as he looked Stocking in the eyes. "I know you're not doing this for Corset, Stocking," said Brief as he slipped his Double Gold Slicer back in their sheaths causing the angel to give him a funny look. "You and Panty may have fallen from heaven…but I don't think you have it in you to be a demon."

"Shut up…" growled Stocking.

"She's not the real reason you betrayed her and everyone in Daten City," Brief continued. "No one was able to see it, not even your own sister…but ever since your fiancé died you felt like a special part of you died with him. Now a black hole of jealousy has entered into your heart over Panty, because you can't understand why she's getting all the favoritism of men, while you get cast aside."

"Shut UP!" growled Stocking some more.

" **What's he doin'?** " wondered May as she turned to the Demon Sisters for an answer.

"He's getting her riled up I suppose, though I can't understand why," Kneesocks replied. Brief approached Stocking closer with each step he took as the gothic angel became angry to the point where small tears were forming from her eyes, though you couldn't see them. "I know you're hurting Stocking," continued Rock, "but siding with Corset will only make things worse than they are now! You don't have to do this!"

"Dammit, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE! JUST SHUT UP!" Stocking swung her Claymore directly at Brief's neck which caused the Demon Sisters to swoop in and try to save him. However time seemed to slow down as the Rock lad reached for his right daito katana, and unsheathed it in time to block the attack in real time. The clash caused a strong burst of wind that blew the Demon Sisters and May into the wall of a nearby building, as sparks and streaks of electricity surrounded the angel and Rock child. "Okay…" said Brief as he deadlocked his eyes on Stocking. "This won't stop me from trying to get through to you Stocking, but if I can't…I'll assert my method of getting through to you a different way…"

Afterwards the gothic angel sprouted her angel wings and took off into the orange and red sky, towards the twin buildings of the newly built Section H. Brief slid his daito back into its sheath as he saw Stocking disappear from his sight. " _I know I'm pissed off at what she did to Panty…but the poor girl is hurting inside,_ " he thought. Patrick Fargy meant the world to Stocking; she, in her eyes, thought that he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Granted he came with several flaws but in the end, he told her that he truly loved her. It was that same love that caused him to become purified, and return "home" while leaving behind a heaven coin, a dung-shaped engagement ring, and a brokenhearted gothic angel.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the main office of the new Section H, a 50% revived Corset was sitting at his desk. His body was only three sizes smaller than his head was; as it was the only part of the body that was fully regenerated. He was about to lean back in his chair before the doors of his office suddenly flew open.

"Gah! What's going on?!" he growled as he looked towards the doors and saw an infuriated Stocking standing on the other side. The gothic angel was ventilating a bit as mascara began running down her rather cute face. "That IDIOT!" she growled. "That geeky asshole doesn't know ANYTHING about me!"

"What's the problem my dear?" asked Corset in a calm yet fearful tone. Stocking slowly approached his desk before slamming her hands down, and lowering her head. It didn't take long for the chief demon to put two and two together. "You encountered the boy and the utter failures I call daughters, haven't you…?" he asked as the gothic angel slowly nodded her head. He then clicked his tongue as Stocking moved her hands off the table before turning her back towards Corset.

"Hey…permission to unleash Project: Orochi?" she suddenly asked.

"Permission granted," replied Corset as his signature evil smile appeared back on his face. "Don't let whatever they might have said upset you my dear, they will soon be dealt with. However, you are not to face them until I'm fully healed, are we clear?"

"Yeah…" replied Stocking in monotone.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE TRIO…**

"You guys okay?" asked Brief as he approached the wall of the building that the Demon Sisters and May got slammed into. Scanty managed to make it to her feet as she helped her younger sister up. May of course shook off the dust and small pebbles of rubble off herself before making it to her tiny ghost feet.

" **Dude that was amazing!** " she yelled in excitement. " **You made that gothic bitch run off like one too! Whatever you said to her must'a really put a wrench in her crawl!** "

"I'm not sure what's going through her mind right now, but I know it has something to do with Corset," stated Brief.

"You see?! This is all the more reason for us to take our revenge on that madman!" growled Scanty shaking her fist in anger. Kneesocks placed her hand on her older sister's shoulder, calming her down a little bit in the process. "We'll get our chance my sister," she said softly.

Suddenly there was a sudden tremor that rocked most of the buildings and shook some of the streetlights. Brief and the others stood their ground as a look of uneasiness appeared on his face. "I know that's not a good sign," said the Rock child, as the Demon Sisters were thinking the exact same thing.

All of the sudden a huge red and black tube-like monster appeared in the downtown area of the city, as a group of black swirls surrounded its body before revealing itself to be none other than a giant ghost snake. Of course this one just happens to be one that can breathe fire, yep, the author of this fanfic couldn't resist!

" **Holy crap, it's a freaking ghost snake!** " said May in her shrill ghost voice.

"Could that have been any more obvious to you?!" growled Scanty.

"Screw the comic relief for now, I've been itching to kill a ghost all day," said Brief as his Hellsmonkey aura suddenly started to flare up from his body. Within a second he drew his daito blades and dashed full speed ahead towards the downtown area, leaving the Demon Sisters, May, and a trail of smoke behind.

"GET BACK HERE ROCK!" yelled Scanty as she dashed after Brief.

"DON'T FORGET US!" added Kneesocks in the same tone. May scampered behind the Demon Sisters who were more far ahead than she was. " **HOLD UP!** " she shouted. " **YOU'RE NOT LEAVING MY SMALL ASS BEHIND!** "

* * *

Elsewhere back in Daten City, the ghost population has dropped significantly ever since the Anarchy Sister's departure from the city. Garterbelt stood at the pulpit inside the church that once harbored the foul-mouthed angels, as a mix of emotions and thoughts were flooding through his mind, body, and soul.

He sighed heavily as he pictured himself yelling at Panty doing stupid stuff again like she always does, and Stocking for making the kitchen a mess and not cleaning it. To him she was the responsible one, but at the same time on some days, she can be bitchier than Panty. Even though both of them drew him crazy to the point of pulling out his own Afro, those girls were family to him, and it was a bit of a hard pill to swallow at the fact that they were not there anymore. It made him a bit depressed.

That is, until he heard the loudest lightning strike he had ever heard in his entire life…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER III – ROCKY ROAD**

 **End!**

 **Whew, that's the third chapter! I told you things are about to get a lil' bit more interesting. ;)**

 **Brief and the Demon Sisters take on their first ghost, Corset continues to line up his plans on opening the second Hell's Gate, and the estranged Stocking Anarchy you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Chapter IV: Between A Rock

**Before we get started, I want to answer some questions that many of you readers have sent me in your reviews. So, here we go.**

 **To King Tiger 68: I'm glad to be back on Fanfiction too. I've been trying to figure out what my first return story would be should I ever come back to writing fanfiction again, so I thought why not reboot one of my old stories and give it a sequel through there. Things continue to get interesting as the story progresses even though it's only 10 chapters. Keep reading!**

 **To Kranon The Deathclaw-Human: Though I can't say much about the parings, I will say that there are some vibes that go on between Brief and Scanty. Brief's final combination weapon has yet to be revealed, but I will say it is one of the strongest hybrid swords he'll ever wield. The little ghost known as "May" has a 'funny' way of coming back after being 'killed', so basically she's like the ghost equivalent of a cockroach; no matter how many times you kill em', they keep coming back. As for the name you ask? I just came up with it while writing out the chapter.**

 **Well, that'll do it for all the questions from the readers for now. Let's check in on the action that's happening now as we speak, shall we?**

* * *

Garterbelt quickly opened the front doors of the church after suddenly hearing the loudest bolt of lightning he'd ever heard. He saw where the strike had hit as there was a white cloud of smoke rising from said area. Once a good portion of it had cleared there stood a figure on bended knee wearing a white hooded robe. The afro preacher descended down the front steps towards the front lawn to examine the figure closely.

The hooded figure rose to its feet while dusting off any dirt or pebbles that may have gotten onto the robe itself. It stood with its back turned to Garter as he stood there wondering what his next move should be. "You must be Garterbelt…right?" asked the figure in the voice of a mature woman. The afro priest glanced down at the robed woman's feet and saw that she was wearing white open-toed heels signifying that she was indeed a woman.

"Yes," he replied before clearing his throat, "but who are you?"

The white robed woman turned around slowly on her heel as she looked at Garterbelt before speaking. "Just call me Ginkcots," she said. Ginkcots slowly approached Garterbelt before stopping just six inches away from him. "Heaven has been monitoring the situation that's been going on in Oten City. They're quite outraged that Stocking Anarchy has betrayed them and killed her sister, and has joined forces with Corset. So they sent me down here to rectify the situation…"

Before Garter could say a word Ginkcots continued, "I know you've already sent the one called Brief, or 'Geek Boy' as they called him, to Oten City with the Demon Sisters to try and save Panty and defeat Corset and Stocking. However there's something you should know…"

"And what might that be?" asked the preacher finally glad he was able to speak. Ginkcots walked towards the doors of the church before looking back at Garterbelt.

"I'll explain everything…" was her reply.

* * *

 **OTEN CITY…**

Brief and the Demon Sisters along with their new companion ghost named May, dashed towards the area where the giant ghost snake was. The group found themselves near an intersection less than a half a block away from the ghostly serpent, as the Rock child gripped the hilts of his daito blades. The Hellsmonkey's aura began to surge through his body as the ghost suddenly picked up the signature, and turned his attention on the boy.

"Hey scales!" yelled Brief in a smug tone, as Scanty and Kneesocks stood beside him with their weapons in tow. "Why don't cha play with us for a while?"

The snake hissed loudly before a title card named " **DRAGACONDA** " suddenly appeared before fading out 20 seconds later. It began to take in some air and blew a giant fireball right at Brief and the others; however the Rock lad raised both daito swords over his head before swinging them downwards in an X-pattern, causing gale force winds to incinerate the fireball immediately on contact. The Demon Sisters couldn't believe their eyes as they had no idea that Brief would grow this powerful in such a short amount of time.

The assault didn't stop there however, as Brief charged full speed at the ghost snake while it shot numerous fireballs at the orange haired samurai. Dodging the blasts in samurai fashion, the Rock child found his way towards the snake's midsection, and struck it with a powerful X-pattern slash. The ghost growled and hissed loudly in pain as the boy did a major stylistic backflip before landing in his feet just several feet away from the injured serpent. Brief then spun both swords around three times before looking back at Scanty and Kneesocks from the corner of his eye. "You two just gonna stand there n' gawk?" he asked raising a brow and smirking. "Get your asses in there n' help me take her down!"

"Uh, right!" they both said in unison as the Demon Sisters dashed towards the snake with their weapons in tow. Scanty shot more than 20 rounds at the ghost while Kneesocks sent numerous slash waves from her scythes as the snake took on the damage while roaring and hissing in pain. Despite the slash marks and bullet wounds on its body, the ghost snake still had enough fight in it to shot more fireballs at the trio. May scampered onto Brief's shoulder after the Rock lad dodged another fireball blast from the serpent. " **This ghost is a D-Ranked ghost!** " she said. " **Surely you guys can do more damage than this!** "

"They're just warming up," replied the samurai geek in a smirk. "Time for me to go in for the kill…" Scanty and Kneesocks continued attacking the ghost snake with their bullets and slashes until they felt Brief's aura from Hellsmonkey. It was then that the Rock child dashed by them in an orange blur before realizing that he was right in front of the snake. A nasty flurry of slashes and parries that emitted red and white slash waves was inflicted on the ghost before Brief dealt the final blow. "AKUMA'S FURY!" he yelled as he raised both daito swords over his head and brought them down in an 'X' slash pattern, emitting red and white slash waves in the shape of an X.

Flashes of light began peering through the slash wounds of the snake as it hissed loudly before it screamed to the heavens upon exploding. The remains splattered all over the nearby buildings and streets of the city, as the Demon Sisters and Brief had defeated the ghost. " **Damn, that was badass!** " yelled May in excitement as Brief slipped his daito blades back into their sheaths.

"You were right," the Rock boy replied in a shrug, "that ghost snake wasn't even worth the challenge I thought it was going to be."

Scanty and Kneesocks were quite impressed at how Brief did in his first battle using Oni's Vest. "I must say Rock, that was quite impressive to say the least," praised the lime haired demon sister. "Your powers are growing at a level we thought they would never reach in such a short amount of time."

"You should be proud of yourself," Kneesocks added. "Corset or that tawdry angel won't even be a match for you at this rate…"

"No kidding," Brief replied.

" **What's our next move, boss?** " asked May.

"Look for the rest of the Panty pieces," the Rock child replied before glancing at the buildings of Section H. "Corset knows he can't do anything until I unlock Hell's Gate, at the same time…He'll only revive Panty if we collect all 666 pieces…"

"But, how do you know that this isn't a trap?" asked Kneesocks a bit concerned. "Since we've been working under him for the longest he's known to be a lot of things, but despite his insanity and mental illness, he's taking everything that's happening into consideration."

"Thousands of failures have made him craftier than ever, so we need to be on high alert for anything from this point on," Scanty added in a serious tone.

"Well that's true…" said Brief, pondering on the fact that Corset may or may not be telling the truth about his word. "Still, that's a risk we'll just have to take for now. However once we collect all of Panty's pieces, we'll decide on what our next plan of action will be. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Scanty and Kneesocks said in unison. The trio along with May decided to pick up where the trail of pieces were last spotted as Stocking was hiding behind one of the small buildings whose roof got covered in the remains of the ghost snake.

"Dammit," she growled. "What the hell is Corset thinking?! He's only going to get stronger from this point on, so I guess that means…I'll have to get stronger as well."

* * *

Elsewhere in Daten City, Garterbelt stood at the pulpit while the white robed woman known as Ginkcots sat down in the front row of the church's sanctuary. "Now, just what is it that I should know?" asked the afro preacher trying to figure out what the woman meant by her statement. She left out a small sigh before explaining…

"As I'm pretty sure you're aware, the angels that you mentor managed to kill enough ghosts to return back to heaven. However during that transition, when a fallen angel completes his assignment they go through several different realms before getting to heaven. When only Stocking was allowed to return, she went through the realms herself…however it took her longer than expected to return home. That's not normal for most angels…"

"What do you mean?" asked Garter.

"She didn't go directly home," was Ginkcots' reply. "You see, even though Daten City lies on the fault line of both Heaven and Hell, there's a realm under heaven known as Sub-Hell. It's a more upscale version of Hell without the fire and brimstone that looks like a nightclub for demons and fallen angels. Of course there's a strong possibility that Stocking might have stayed in that realm longer than she was supposed to, which might explain why she wanted to become a demon. However there's more…"

"More?" questioned the afro preacher scratching his head.

"Panty and Stocking have fought against two ghosts that look like humans, and they even exposed Scanty and Kneesocks through their human disguises. Corset has been working on a way to create the most powerful army of ghosts ever; however after seeing Stocking's fighting potential against the ghosts she and her sister fought, he wanted to use her angelic DNA to create a massive army of her in order to take over the world."

"I should've known…" growled Garter balling up his fist. "Corset never did like to lose."

"I'm not sure how he was able to get the DNA from her, but it might have happened when she was traveling through Sub-Hell. If that's the case, then the ones you sent out to Oten City will have a hell of a time against Corset if he releases that Stocking army…"

A look of uneasiness appeared on Garter's face after hearing that information. If Corset unleashes the ghost army of Stocking's upon Oten City, they'll have enough power to overtake heaven and earth and force them to obey his rules. "Brief and those Demon Sisters are collecting Panty's pieces as we speak," he stated.

"I understand that," replied Ginkcots before rising to her feet. "Should Corset go through with his plans on releasing that army, I'll stand alongside the others to stop it."

The robed woman then walked down the aisle towards the front doors of the church before stopping for a moment. "Before I go, there's something I want you to do for me," she said as she placed a hand on one of the doorknobs.

"What's that?" was Garter's reply.

"Take the letters of my name and spell them backwards…" she said as she walked out the door and closed it. It took a minute for Garterbelt to process the riddle that she gave him as well as the overview on what was happening, however when he was able to put two and two together with the riddle, his eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

"OOOHHHHHHMYYYYYYGAAAAAAAWWWDDDD!"

 **(AN: Shhhh! Tell no one. I mean it!)**

* * *

Three hours have passed since Brief and the Demon Sisters defeated the ghost snake known as "Dragaconda", as they managed to find 100 more pieces of the blonde angel, totaling their amount to 450. The trio along with May decided that it was getting a little late though the sky never showed it, as they made their way back to their HQ. Their bodies were a bit dusty and their clothes were a bit ripped and tattered, and they even sustained a few small cuts along their faces and other places on their body. However, they were a rather determined group despite their differences.

As Brief made his way towards the washroom, Scanty and Kneesocks began to talk among each other about the events that have happened.

"This is quite amazing," said Scanty. "Within the days that we have been training him, Brief has grown in both confidence as well as skill. Wouldn't you agree Kneesocks?"

"Of course sister, it appears that everything is working in our favor," she replied.

"It'll only be a matter of time until we come face to face with that traitor," growled Scanty referring to Corset. "By then we'll be far more powerful than he is!"

"As long as we continue to train with Brief, his skills and abilities with his swords will become stronger. Of course we'll become stronger in the process!" added Kneesocks.

"Then we're in agreement my sister. You and I will train that samurai, then conquer every ghost that rat bastard throws at us, and then…take our revenge!" declared Scanty.

"If that gluttonous angel gets in our way, we'll destroy her too!" declared Kneesocks.

"WE ARE HIGH CLASS DEMON COMMANDERS!" they shouted in unison, "AND WE SHALL INFLICT DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE OUR…RUURUUULLEESSS!"

* * *

Meanwhile Brief was in the bathroom after washing the dirt off his face before looking in the mirror. He let out a small sigh before thinking about his confrontation with Stocking…

" _The only dumb choice you made was taking Panty from me," replied Rock while glaring at Stocking. "What do you plan to gain by siding with Corset anyway?!"_

" _That's none of your business Geek Boy," sneered the angel. "Don't bother trying to stop what must be done. Corset wants to open the second Hell's Gate, but he can't do that unless you come with me."_

" _What if they're right…?_ " thought the lad. " _What if all of this could be an attempt to trap me into unlocking Hells Gate for them…?_ "

" _I know you're not doing this for Corset, Stocking," said Brief as he slipped his Double Gold Slicer back in their sheaths causing the angel to give him a funny look. "You and Panty may have fallen from heaven…but I don't think you have it in you to be a demon."_

" _Shut up…" growled Stocking._

" _She's not the real reason you betrayed her and everyone in Daten City," Brief continued. "No one was able to see it, not even your own sister…but ever since your fiancé died you felt like a special part of you died with him. Now a black hole of jealousy has entered into your heart over Panty, because you can't understand why she's getting all the favoritism of men, while you get cast aside."_

Brief placed his hands on the bathroom sink while he hung his head down, and let out a heavy sigh. He had no idea where those words came from, but he knew they struck a nerve with Stocking. He remembered Panty telling him about her sister's fiancé Patrick, and what happened to him after she confronted her and told her that 'she didn't know anything about what it meant to be in love'. Deep down he felt sorry for Stocking. Patrick was like the one and only ghost/person that she ever saw herself with, and now he was gone forever, never to return to her arms again. It hurt her badly. She wondered why Panty continued to take advantage of someone kind-hearted like Brief for her own personal gain. Though she didn't actually "like" him in that sort of way, Stocking thought that he deserved better than her own 'whore of a sister' as she would call Panty.

It just wasn't fair to her that she continued getting all the guys while none of them would even look in Stocking's direction; despite the fact that she had a better figure than her sister. When Stocking fell in love with someone, it was genuine. It wasn't like the kind of 'one-night-stand' love you get with a girl after meeting her at a nightclub somewhere, no, it was the kind of love that told her that you were hers and she was yours. Stocking knew that Panty would never understand that kind of love, nor appreciate it when Brief did things to show that love. She wondered what was it that he saw in her that he didn't see in Stocking? She was as equally as beautiful as Panty was, perhaps even more so, but just like all the others he chose her instead of the gothic angel. She didn't understand why it was always like this. She didn't understand why Panty was getting all the favoritism.

Brief looked in the mirror once again as he replayed what he said to Stocking in his head. The poor girl was hurt, and she felt like her own sister hurt her.

"Dammit…" he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Daten City, the robed woman in white stood atop a tall building and saw Oten City from afar. She noticed how the orange and red clouds were swirling around the area, almost like they were warning the rest of the world to prepare for something.

"I just hope they know what they're doing…" she said quietly, as a small breeze of wind revealed her teal eyes…

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV – BETWEEN A ROCK**

 **End!**

 **That'll conclude the fourth chapter! I'm just keeping this thing rollin', aren't I?**

 **Little by little the pieces of this story are coming together; from Brief continuing to strengthen himself through his samurai skills, to Garterbelt discovering the identity of the robed woman in white (NO Spoilers! I MEAN IT!), and so much more! It'll be a week before I post the next chapter, but until then stay wonderful my friends!**


	5. Chapter V: Rock the Boat

**Sorry for the month in a half long hiatus, but we all know how finals are. I'm gonna let you know right off the bat; the next couple chapters are going to be a bit lengthier than the previous ones, meaning more action-drama. As for this chapter, this one is more of a "training" chapter (plus it's kind of really short), so Brief and Stocking won't be crossing paths anytime soon. At least not in this chapter…**

 **So without further delay, let's get the ball rolling.**

* * *

Inside a room that had quite an angelic feel to it despite the fact that she claims to be a demon, Stocking stood in the center of the room concentrating her aura. It was rather surprising that she was still in her angel attire in spite of her demonic claim, but the fallen angel/demon knew what needed to be done. The words Corset told her resonated through her body as he kept repeating them over and over again. " _You need to get stronger,_ " it kept saying as the though continued to dwell inside her head.

The gothic angel began to slide off her stockings as they transformed into her still blue/white striped katanas. She gripped the hilts of her blades as she began her training. She darted her head towards her left side as she began vigorously slashing at an invisible target with a series of upward slashes followed by a combination of stabs and parries. She turned to her right side as she did a jump-slash technique; where she leaped into the air only a foot off the ground before coming down with a strong double overhead downward strike. She spun both blades before lunging towards her invisible enemy and striking with a direct double sword stab. She then followed up with a flurry of slashes and strikes while sweat started dripping from her forehead, before delivering the final blow with a cross slash in the shape of an 'X'.

The angel then slammed both katanas into the ground while still gripping their hilts tightly. Stocking was down on one knee as the sweat continued to drip from her forehead before glaring at the front door of the training chamber she was in. The door opened slowly as a black figure with red/yellow lines saw the angel in the middle of the room. "Lord Corset wants to see you," the ghost said before Stocking nodded as it closed the door.

The angel got off the ground as she transformed her swords back into her stockings. Upon wiping the sweat off her head she then made up in her mind what "her" plan was going to be. "I know he said not to deal with them before he's fully healed," Stocking said to herself, "but at this point, they're better off dead…"

* * *

Elsewhere back at the HQ of Brief and the Demon Sisters, the Rock lad was outside with Scanty and Kneesocks while they were in their demon attire, and he in his samurai vest. They were quite amazed with his recent growth with Oni's Vest and what it has done for Brief the past few days they have been in Oten City. However if there's one thing they knew; the Demon Sisters had yet to see the full potential of Brief's samurai vest.

"Time to begin our training my boy," smirked Scanty as she spun her black/gold revolvers around. Brief gripped the hilts of his daito katanas as he slowly unsheathed them from his back. There was a slight red glow coming from the blades themselves; as if to signify the progression of the top results that the former geek boy has been showing in the past few days. "I hope you two bring the heat this time," said Brief with so much confidence that it caused Kneesocks to blush. Both demon women held their respective weapons as did Brief with his daito blades before the first sudden move was made…

 ****(CLANG!)****

Brief was the first to act as he and Kneesocks were in a weapon's gridlock between them. They soon separated as Scanty fired over 30 rounds of ammunition at the Rock boy while he sliced every single bullet that came his way, however he was in for a surprise when he turned around…or was he? Scanty went in for the attack but Brief somehow blocked it using his katana. (She tried to attack him using the front barrel of her revolver but the lad blocked it with his blade.) It wasn't over however; as Kneesocks came back into the picture with a flurry of slashes with her scythes, only for them to be blocked by Brief's own flurry of slashes. Sparks were flying in all directions as the series of attacks continued for at least five minutes until Brief managed to kick her away with a roundhouse.

Scanty jumped on his back while trying to restrain his movements as Brief tapped into a little of his Hellsmonkey power, and flipped the older demon over thus slamming her into the ground. She rebounded before her body could even touch the dirt as Scanty fired this time over 60 rounds of ammunition. Brief just smirked as he slashed all the bullets in half in a blur before darting towards Scanty katanas ablaze. He unleashed a flurry of about 80 different slashes (upwards, downwards, and side to side) in the span of about 8 seconds, as the only injuries Scanty sustained were a lot of cuts to her demon uniform as well as her abdomen, shoulder, and lower legs.

Sweat was dripping of the faces of Brief and the Demon Sisters as their training session lasted over two hours. Eventually they decided to call it a day much to May's dismay, because she was happily enjoying the sparring battle while having a large bucket of popcorn. (Need we ask?)

As Brief slid both katanas back into the sheaths on his back he suddenly felt his body staring to change. Not only did he look more athletic than he did when he first received the samurai vest from Scanty and Kneesocks, his burnt orange hair was starting to look a bit like a samurai's. It ran past his shoulder just slightly as it had a much more defined look to it…and even a bit shinier too.

"Well, well my sexy little samurai," Scanty teased. "It appears that our training is paying off quite nicely. Both the powers of the vest as well as the Hellsmonkey's aura are starting to collaborate with one another, and even support each other. I believe that in less than 48 hours tops you'll be strong enough to deal with that angel and our bastard of a boss without breaking a sweat!"

"I know, right?" chuckled the Rock samurai while scratching the back of his head.

" **So freakin' EPIC! You three kick ass on a whole new level!** " May said in excitement while jumping up and down.

"As great as an achievement this all is to us, we need to make sure that we stay focused!" Kneesocks started. "Corset plans to do everything in his power to make sure his plans succeeded no matter what, even if he has to use that gothic angel to do it."

"We're well aware sister," replied Scanty, "but not to worry…they'll both be dealt with in the worst way possible; starting with that rotten to the core troglodyte Corset!"

Brief could see and feel the hate the Demon Sisters had for their former boss. After everything they've done for him, failures and all, they still felt underappreciated and even in some cases, unloved. It was bad enough that they had such a hard time fighting the Anarchy Sisters due to their "sheer dumb luck" as they would call it, but to be replaced with one of those disgusting angels? That was low even for him.

"You two shouldn't worry," said Brief as he spoke up causing Scanty and Kneesocks to look at him in awe. "I know I can get through to Stocking if I had just a little more time with her. She's not one to go down without a fight so should it occur, I won't hesitate or even give it a second thought. As for Corset, well…he can't achieve anything until I unlock Hell's Gate for him. So while we're still within the company of each other, let's continue look for the rest of my Panty's pieces. After that, we'll come up with our plan of attack!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Corset's office Stocking stood just a foot away from his desk as his chair was facing the wall. With only 50% of his body completely healed the gothic angel could see his arms resting on the sides of his office chair. "So good of you to come my dear," said the demon lord while still facing the wall. "While my minions have been keeping tabs on the boy as well as the Demon Sisters, it has been brought to my attention that we're going to need to bring in some heavier artillery."

"Couldn't agree more," she replied, already figuring out that would be the case.

"As powerful as he'll become with that vest and those swords, he has yet to achieve the full potential that it has. Now I know I said I wouldn't let you do this until I'm fully healed, but I want you to listen to me very closely Stocking…"

The gothic angel did just that as Corset slowly turned his chair around revealing his full body, with the exception of his missing legs.

"Kill the Demon Sisters…"

Stocking just gave a smug smirk as she turned heel and exited out of Corset's office; signifying that that's all she wanted to hear from the mouth of her new boss. He leaned back in his chair before turning it around and facing the wall again. He then reached underneath the seat of his chair as he pressed a small red button. "You rang my lord?" asked a voice as the servant ghost suddenly appeared.

"Bring in the heavier artillery," Corset replied.

"Yes my lord!" saluted the ghost as he did just that. A few minutes later five female figures suddenly stood before his desk as Corset slowly turned his chair around while a creepy smirk made its way to his face. Their hair was navy blue with pink undertones, they wore a gothic lolita dress with a corset, they all wore blue and white striped stockings, they all had on grey open-toed heels, they all wore blue heart accessories, they had white palm coverings and sleeves that extended to their shoulders, and they even had silver bracelets on both wrists with a small blue bow in the back of their heads.

They all looked like the angel we all know and love except for two things; their skin was a darker shade of alabaster, and their eyes were a menacing, soul-piercing yellow…

"Good evening ladies," said Corset while maintaining the evil grin. All five females bowed in respect before looking at the demon lord as if awaiting their next command.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" they all asked in unison.

"Well my Stocking Quintuplets," smirked Corset while licking his lips. "I want you to bring me…Briefers Rock…"

* * *

 **CHAPTER V – ROCK THE BOAT**

 **End!**

 **Sorry this took so long to do, but I've been quite busy these last several weeks with the blog, school and graduation, and everything else life throws at us. I'll do what I can to get more chapters up within a couple of weeks, but know this; this story is NOT going to be abandoned! See ya then! :)**


End file.
